


Lost in the Blue Shit Sauce

by EclipseAtDawn



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emetophobia, F/M, Infected Paul Matthews, Post-Canon, infected!paul, the title does not lie this dude is absolutely wasted on the blue shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseAtDawn/pseuds/EclipseAtDawn
Summary: Paul, blissed out of his mind and high on blue shit, refuses to let go of the infection. Emma has a chat with him.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Lost in the Blue Shit Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for coming! I got this fic idea at 1:45pm today and it is now around 10:30pm so this is probably the fastest I have ever written something that was not a drabble. I really just thought "dopey Paul" and nothing else mattered.
> 
> Thanks to the paul discord for helping me come up with some of these bits!

Emma had been aware of Paul’s condition. He was, basically, drunk on blue shit. Blissed out of his mind. He wasn’t aware that anything was even wrong. And because of that, the doctors had been having a hard time curing him. He was resisting it, not in an aggressive way, he just… wouldn’t let go. Emma hadn’t seen him since… the  _ incident _ . But she didn’t want to leave until she knew he was going to make it, and unfortunately, it didn’t sound like he was making much progress on his own. So she decided to step in.

“Are you sure you want to see him?” Schaffer asked her.

“Yes.”

“He’s not the same you know...”

“ _ I know. _ ”

“Okay, okay just checking.”

The door opened and Emma stepped in. Finding Paul strapped down to a bed that was propped upright. He was gazing up at the ceiling, happy singing under his breath and tapping out his fingers on his leg. Dripping blue shit from his mouth, nose, and ears, going down his neck and staining his white shirt below. He seemed to be in his own little world.

“Uh.. hey Paul.” Emma started while grabbing a chair to sit next to him.

He turned his head to face her, as if just noticing she was there. Paul let out a sigh, almost as if he was relieved, his gaze loving and his smile wide but soft. 

“ _ Emmaaaaaaaaaaa. _ ” He sang out, dripping more from his mouth. The note sent a chill through her spine, remembering the last time she heard it. 

“Yeah, uh that’s me alright… hey um, listen, Paul-”

“Do you ever think about the stars, Emma?” His head swayed a little bit, the big dopey smile not leaving his face.

“....What?”

“They’re so pretty, like you. I wanna go there… you should come with me!” His eyes lit up (literally) at this thought.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Emma tried to reason with him.

“ _ I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid… _ ”

“Paul?”

“Hm?” He stopped singing and looked at her, still with that soft smile.

“I came here to talk to you.”

“What did you wanna talk about?”

“Well… you uh, you’re not yourself Paul. I’m sure you know that.”

“But if I’m not me, then who am I?”

“Uhh..” Emma paused, trying to think how to exactly explain this to him in his blissed out state.

“Hey, Emma.” Paul sidetracked again. “Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?”

“You just did. Like, one minute ago.”

“Because I used to be so scared to tell you, that you might think I’m weird or something for saying that but now… I just feel so good, and I want you to feel good too.”

“I don’t want to be infected.”

“No, no! That’s not what I was saying!” Paul tried to explain to her. “I just meant that I wanna make sure you’re happy! And if I’m the one who can make you happy…  _ I’d do anything for you dear, anythinggg- _ ”

“No Paul. That’s the thing. I don’t want you to do everything for me. I want you to think for yourself, to make your own choices!” Paul didn’t say anything, instead he just stared at her. “Paul?”

“Your mouth is so pretty…”

“Jesus, Paul, can we stay on topic?”

“I’m sorry I tried to puke in it… I do think it would still be pretty if it was blue...”

“PAUL!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I was just trying to say I’d still think you’re beautiful even if you were slimy… slime can be beautiful too though.”

“Shit, Paul, that’s why I’m here. You need to stop thinking like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like! That you think slime is a cure all for everything! Do you even remember before the infection?”

He looked off, as if he was trying to remember. He began humming to himself and Emma feared she had lost his attention again.

“Paul.”

“ _ Memoryyyy, all alone in the moonlightttt, _ ”  Emma slumped back in her chair and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. “ _ Life was beautiful then, I remember the time I knew what happiness was- _ ”

“Wait, wait, fuck, go back, Paul, do you remember?”

“I like it when you say my name.”

“Focus!” She snapped her fingers in front of his face, pulling his attention back to her. “You said you remember being happy?”

“Umm…” His brow creased as he was trying to recall. “Yes.”

Good. Okay. Emma could use this.

“When?” She asked him, praying that he could focus long enough.

“Uh, when I would walk into Beanie’s and see you. Oh! And when I saw you again for the first time after the crash!”

“Oh…”

“I was so happy to show you what happened, but it’s okay! I know you don’t want to join!” Paul was trying to make Emma more comfortable but honestly? It just freaked her out more.

“Don’t say that.”

“Say what?”

“That shit about being happy being infected, that can’t make you happy.”

“But I  _ am _ happy.”

“No, you’re not, Paul, because this isn’t  _ you _ ! This is some alien slime trying to be you! Paul wouldn’t be happy like this!” For the first time since she had entered the room, Paul’s face fell. For a moment, Emma felt bad for doing that to him. But that was the point of coming here, she reminded herself. It was silent for a moment before he spoke up again.

“...I don’t think I’ve ever been happy, Emma.” His eyes cast away from her, his tone was somber.  _ Humanly _ somber.

“I’m sorry. But we can help get you there. You just have to do a little of the work yourself, you can’t rely on space juice to give it to you. The doctors, they’re… they are trying to get rid of the infection but... you keep fighting back. You have to  _ want _ to be free of it, Paul.” Emma took his hand, tied down by the straps.

“I’m scared.”

“I get it, but I think you can do it.” She squeezed his hand. He looked up at her and they shared a smile. “See, that made you happy!” He laughed and to Emma, it sounded much better than the singing.

“Okay, I-I’ll try. But will you stay here with me?”

“Sure.”

Emma signaled for the doctors to come in, who had been watching them the whole time. They started hooking Paul up to all these machines, but he was clearly nervous and still afraid to let go.

“Hey. It’s okay, you can do this.”

“Y-yeah. I can… I can do this.” He swallowed a lump in his throat as he was lowered to a laying down position. He took in a shaky breath as they put a mask over his face.

“I’m gonna be here when you wake up, okay?” He nodded and squeezed her hand, holding tight as he began to drift into unconsciousness.

“I wanna see the stars Emma…” Paul said again, but not the same way as before, He said it like he was afraid it wouldn’t happen.

“Maybe we can do that one day...when you’re out of here. We can go stargazing.” She’d like that.

“That sounds nice.” With that, he closed his eyes and let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing this one! If you wanna see more from on tumblr my main blog is eclipseatdawn and my starkid blog is graceschasity


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This was originally just going to be a one shot, but then I wanted to write an epilogue, so here we are! I wrote this very fast and there is a lot of focus on just Paul and Emma's dialogue because that's what I was excited about.
> 
> Heads up for alcohol mention, they just discuss how people act when drunk and the feeling of being hungover so it's nothing to big but I thought I'd let you know.

Paul woke up with a massive headache, his mouth dry, and every light and sound being too much. Almost as if he had a killer hangover.

He didn’t know where he was, and now that he thought about it, he didn’t even remember what had happened. This appeared to be some sort of hospital, judging by all the equipment he was hooked up to, why was he here? The last thing he remembered was-

Oh.

The meteor.

Was he successful? He had to have been, right? Otherwise he’d be dead, and he wasn’t dead. So what happened?

Then she entered the room.

“Hey, Paul, I’m sorry, I know I said I’d be here when you woke up but it turns out they don’t really let people sit and wait so I had to-”

“Emma…” She was here. She was  _ walking _ . 

“Yeah?”

“You’re okay?”

“Umm, yeah? I am.” Emma said, as if confused by this.

“Oh my god, fuck, how long have I been out?! It-it must have taken forever for your leg to heal! Shit, Emma, what happened?! Did it work? Are they gone?!” Paul was working into a panic, Emma sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“...Paul what’s the last thing you remember?” She asked.

“I… I was at the starlight and I was about to blow up the meteor. It gets a little blurry from there but I-I  _ think _ I remember throwing the grenade.”

“Paul that was over a month ago.”

“ _ What?! _ ” He exclaimed. Holy shit.  _ Holy shit _ . A fucking  _ month _ ?

“Yeah. And uh…” Emma hesitated to say whatever was coming next, which made Paul even more nervous.

“Emma, what happened?”

“Okay, so here’s the thing. I think you’ll want to hear this from me before anyone else. You… you did get infected.”

“ _ WHAT?! _ ”

Emma explained it all to him, that he got infected, that came for her in Clivesdale, that he was currently recovering from being cured, where they are, that she’s going to Colorado.

“I am gonna hold you to that stargazing date though, you still owe me one.”

“What date?” Paul didn’t remember that.  _ Stargazing _ ? He remembered them briefly talking about a movie but that was it.

“Holy shit you really don’t remember do you?”

“...No?”

“Oh my god. “ _ Emmaaaaa, I wanna see the starssss _ .” then you started singing disney or some shit.”

“Oh shut up I did not.”

“You totally did!” Emma laughed. “I think you even did Cats at one point-”

“Oh my god.” Paul hid his face in his hands, positive that he had never been redder in his life.

“You were drunk on alien spores dude, if it wasn’t an infection it would have been hilarious. I guess I need to get you drunk on that date of ours too so I can see if it's the real deal.”

“God, don’t say that, I already feel like I’m hungover.” Paul brought his hands to rub his aching head.

“I mean, you kind of are.”

“Fair point.”

“Here.” Emma handed a glass to him. “Have some water. You gotta be dying.”

“Thanks.” Paul took it and downed the whole thing. “So what else did I say? I don’t think it can get any worse now that you told me I sang Cats.”

“You told me I was pretty like… 4 times? You said my mouth was pretty then apologized for trying to puke in it. Oh, and you were just dripping blue slime the entire time from like every hole in your face. It's actually still stained into your skin a little bit.” Emma pointed out.

“Oh I might have been wrong this might be worse, still a pretty even tie though. How bad does it look?”

“It was a cute look for you actually.  _ Not _ the puking blue but the kinda love struck puppy vibes.”

“Oh...” Paul was awestruck. Not only did Emma say he was cute, but she actually didn’t mind his sloppy confession that he didn’t  _ remember _ .

“Hey so listen, Paul,” Emma started. Paul liked how it sounded when she said his name. “I don’t know what they plan to do with you after all this but, you could come with me, if that’s something you still want. I… I think I’d be happy with that.”

They shared a soft smile.

“I’d be happy with that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my sweet little project! I had a lot of fun doing this (so much fun in fact I went back to write more). If you wanna see more from me you can check me out on tumblr! My main blog is eclipseatdawn and my starkid blog is graceschasity


End file.
